We've come Pretty far
by L.A.C.W
Summary: “Just you wait its so awesome the adrenaline just pumps right through you.” Kai is feeling overwhelmed Time to make things right. Guys I hope you understand CH 2 UP! Epilouge Surprise Ending
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Beyblade._

**Rated: **M (for foul laguage)

_This is a two shot so there'll be another chap coming soon I hope.I'm not sure where the insperation for this came from, I just had a crappy day so I guess thats where, but I don't know. Enjoy!_

**We've come pretty far**

We've all changed. It's not hard to see that. Physically and mentally. Not one of use is the same anymore. Were not 4 feet tall anymore, we don't laugh at pencil sharpner jokes were just not 8 anymore. I wish I, we could go back to those days. Running around dreaming of the future. This future.

The BBA center stood 80 stories tall. Cars were only small blocks with lights on them people were even less signifigant.

Kai h slightly climbing the last staircase to the roof. The door to the roof was kept closed and barred but not locked fire hazard probably Kai thought.

_Its so lonely_

No stars in the city Kai noted. His feet crunching on the gravel he couldn't help but cry.

NO he thought stay strong you have to do this.

"You will take me seriously all of you" he muttered. Then he felt the short breathes starting. He was going to start crying he thought. And he did, the type of tears that leave you out of breath, and your nose running. That leave you stifling your own cries with your hands. He fell apart, for a few minutes. Then he caught his breath.

"Why am I here?" He asked him self?

'_Because its to much, because they don't they don't…..'_

"They don't care but some of them do"

No no second thoughts. Things were just to difficult with the divorce, babysitting his team it's just so difficult to have time to do anything.

This spot is perfect. Describes him perfectly. High, mighty, isolated and cold. That's not how I felt last weekend though, back at home with dad and mom, everything felt so peaceful. But I can't feel that forever, they'll die or leave eventually.

The sobs from earlier began to threaten they're way out.

He felt the papers, he had shoved in his pocket. They were a contract with the BBA for him to sign. It stated he would be their spokesperson, blade for them for several years blah blah blah. It was all bull shit to him, he was a ploy for the old man to make money. It wasn't about being talented anymore it was being a superstar. And he just couldn't take it.

The future is just so bleak and yesterday looks so good.

He was supposed to be in the lobby in a press conference with the leaders of the other top teams making a statement on when they were going to be signing the new contracts and what they thought of them. The press would undoubtly notice he was gone.

Is this worth it? If I jump its over, problems solved. But what if things get better, what if it's like how it use to be.

**flashback**

**Two young kids about 11 years old, passed a football across the air fields tarmac. Each time testing each others strength moving farther and farther away trying to out do the other, without making it obvious.**

**The oldest one was lilac coloured hair and the dominant one of the two. The other one was two toned and had to keep running for the ball.**

"**You scared Bryan?" Kai asked.**

"**What no fucking way. Why are you?" He teased him.**

'**No but I've never jumped from one before."**

"**Just you wait its so awesome the adrenaline just pumps right through you."**

"**Hey guys!" yelled a older teen. He looked about 18 with bright red hair and a black jump suit.**

"**Smile for the camera ladies" He said holding up the camcorder.**

"**Fuck you." yelled Kai.**

"**Don't be a bitch!" He yelled back. Never taking his eyes off the camcorders screen.**

"**When do we get to go up?" Yelled Bryan chasing after the ball.**

"**In a few minutes you should go get ready now"**

"**Sure." Bryan jogged over to them. "put that thing away." **

"**Naw you should see the stuff I've gotten on this thing." He smiled. "go get ready now"**

"**Whatever." Kai sneered jogging to the hangar.**

"**Yo!" Bryan yelled catching up to Kai "give me the football"**

"**Why?"**

"**You'll see"**

**So he gave Bryan the football and he whipped right at the older teens back, and he hit it.**

**Looking back at the video tape it showed Kai and Bryan hightailing it into the hangar just in time to escape dismemberment.**

_**End flashback**_

That had been the first day he had skydived. Bryan had been right the adrenaline had pumped through his veins.

Those guys really are great friends Bryan, Tala, Ian, Spence everyone from that time in his life they would understand. His relationship with the Blade Breakers and BBA was superficial.

There was a fence all around the outside of the roofs edge so he could either climb up on top or go to a downstairs window.

"Fuck it!" Kai swore.

The fence was easy to climb. The concrete was pretty far.

Time to make things right. Guys I hope you understand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and Review**_ everyone you get a million dollars if you do as long as you except IOUs ._

_I hope to post part 2 very soon but hey people I have a life, beyond the internet. I've got highschool work and all that lovely stuff._


	2. Be there for Him

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Rated:M ( for language )

The final part of this little 2 shot We've come pretty far.Staring Kai.

**Be there for him**

The press conference room was packed to the breaking point, reports of every media jostled for the best angle. There was chairs set up for them to sit on but no one was. There was a long covered table with chairs behind it. The standard press conference room.

The back drop behind the table, featured the BBA logo, and their current sponsor Advil - the official pain reliever for the top teams in the BBA. If they could shove it down the athletes throat.

"Where the heck is he" groaned Mr. Giles. Giles was 45, has head of the BBA's publiscist branch and coincidentally had high blood sugar and a bum ticker that was only getting worse.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be here any minute" Mr. Dickinson smiled cheerily.

"Lets just get the fuck on with this" Michael muttered I'm missing the damn game cause of that asshole.

"Michael" Judy soothed "kai needs to read his part of the speech and settle a few things with the reporters. It'll look so much better if he delivers it"

"Why can't high and mighty say that shit"Michael motioned to Robert.

"Because..." Judy trailed

"Because why" he shouted

"Please Michael keep your voice down, the reporters will hear!"

"So"

"Michael Kai needs to read the speech because The blade breakers are the best in the world ranking they just won the tournament, and with all the attention the media is giving them it just makes more sense to have Kai star in this little speech"

"You're saying he gets the part because the tabloids love him" Robert interjected.

"Yes"

"Personally I don't care if that bastard makes it here or not" Offered Lee from the corner.

Judy sighed Kai was only making things more difficult for himself pissing off the boys it was amazing they hadn't already gang beat the poor kid.

"Tell you what boys if he doesn't show in 10 min..." Judy was interrupted by a small bang . And the bastard himself walked in.

"You're fucking late!" Michael yelled at the teenager getting up and blocking his path.

"_Ah_ Kai where were you?"

Kai opened his mouth to answer still glaring at Michael and every other occupant in the room.

"We need to start the conference follow me boys." Giles interrupted.

Keeping silent they followed Giles out putting on a fake smile for the cameras, everyone except for Kai.

------------------

A man stands on the edge of what was the BBA centre 20 or so years ago. The cold breeze tussles his two toned hair. Causing him to pull his scarf higher up on his neck, and adjust the cellphone he was holding to his ear.

"Yeah I'm in New York right now."he says into it.

"well I'm pretty high up right now"he laughs.

"Tell them I love them okay"he says smiling. His eyes start to glisten slightly.

"thanks"

"I have to go now bye"

"yeah you two" He chokes into the phone

He closed the phone with a click. Letting those damn tears finally fall.

The cold wind bites at his exposed face. Stripping of his gloves and coat The man stood at the edge of the building. The pain from the wind brought back more memories. Then he would care to admit. Memories from back then. Back then he had been a scared kid. he could've jumped , in fact he could jump right now. Just thinking of back then.It was tempting.

Why hadn't he jumped he had gone downstairs and was treated like shit, His team and their friends treated him like shit. But maybe he deserved it. He didn't deserve the trouble Janet his old mom gave him though, she had been a bitch. No he didn't deserve that. When she died he didn't even bury her, he let her bitch ass husband do that.

He could've jumped to escape her and take the easy way out of all life's problems.

He had been right the future had been a uphill battle it had been tough fighting for it. It could've turned out shitty, but he made sure It hadn't.

This future had been worth fighting for. He took a chance not jumping and he was loving it.

Kai turned around picking up his discarded coat and gloves . He needed to get to the funeral home now. He needed to approve the monument for his dad, not that this future didn't have its problems, but he could get through it.

After all if his life had taught him one thing it was that a son needed a strong male role model and he wanted to be one for his son.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Look Kais still alive lol, I'll bet some of you thought I killed him, nope. not because I don't want to kill off my favourite character but because, I wanted to put a happy ending on a story that starts of pretty sad._

_**On a more personal note: I've been in the same situation, I wanted so badly to just get away from all my problems. AND I'M HAPPY I DIDN'T. Most suicides are just impulsive. I was going through a rough time and I stuck through it, now I have a stronger bond with the people I care about and my life is much better.**_

_Looking back the first bit isn't necassary. Infact I think it takes away but what the heck I put it in to add some meat to it.maybe later I'll take it off.)_

_Anyway see that** little purple button** people you'd **make my day **if you **pressed** it and quickly **wrote** something._


End file.
